The present invention relates to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to methods and corresponding systems for spectrum management featuring advanced frequency-allocation planning and advanced interference avoidance.
Prior art solutions enable the placement of wireless Access Points (APs) in close proximity by reducing their transmission power. However, reducing the transmission power reduces the QoS and/or performance provided by the WLAN and, in some cases, does not significantly enlarge the number of users served.